Emily in Waverly Place
|image=No Screenshot 2.png |series = Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis (TV Series) |season = 1 |production = 107b |broadcast = 13 |pairedwith = Digi Trouble}} Emily head inside a dimension where Waverly Place has something that is 'not what is seems'.Meanwhile,Ginger is trying to ask Baljeet to the Danville Dance Show. Episode Summary Beign new around Danville,the CMCs show Time-mon around Danville.Time-mon started observing the natures around Danville.She was quite impressed by the forces of nature around here.They then spotted Ginger in the bushes,looking at Baljeet.In the backyard,Emily and Kiki are seen helping Phineas and Ferb with their latest Big Idea.The Remote then lit up,meaning that a dimension needed help.Emily proceeds to opening a portal as she head inside.The CMCs and Time-mon showed up while wondering what was Ginger doing earlier.Apple Bloom saw the portal and head inside. Inside the alternate dimension,Emily find herself next to the Waverly Sub Station.After seeing people eating sandwiches (and the fact that she haven't eaten anything yet) head inside the Sub Station.While questioning about the laugh track,sits on a nearby chair.As she was looking at the menu,two teens named Alex and Justin pass by.Justin is apparently mad at Alex for coming up with one of her usual shennanigans.As punishment,Justin told her told her to take food orders from Emily.Alex reluncantly approaches Emily who she reffered Alex to as a girl with an attitude.Her father,Jerry Russo call her.After Alex leaves (and apparently dropped her wand unoticably),the remote pick up an energy disturbance. Meanwhile,Scootaloo and Katie spotted Ginger hiding in bushes while looking at Baljeet again.They approach her and ask her what she was doing.Ginger explains that she wanted to ask Baljeet to the Danville Dance Show,a performance held in a restaurant but she was to shy to ask him."As a fellow Fireside Girl,I should help you even though I still don't think that Baljeet is cute" Katie said.Inside the Wizards of Waverly Place Universe,Jerry was about to teach Alex,Justin and Max to do a dimensional portal spell until a portal appeared in the Wizard Lair.Apple Bloom come out of the portal and cleary mistook the Russo family as scientist after seeing several apparatus on the table.On the other side,while trying to find the source of the energy disturbance find Alex's wand on the ground. Finding out that it might belong to Alex,she head to the kitchen and discovers a vault door.She knock the door with the wand many times.Losing patience,she opens the door and finds herself in the Wizard Lair.Meanwhile,Scootaloo and Katie told Ginger that she must be very confident and calm to ask Baljeet to that show.Ginger states that she was confident but she's not that calm.To further notice,Scootaloo hands out a dummy Baljeet as tells Ginger to pretend she was asking Baljeet."Baljeet...um,I just wanted to ask if I could...Oh I can't do it" Ginger said.Katie rected in dissapointment:"This is gonna be herder than I thought".I the WOWP Universe,Emily and Apple Bloom take a look on the potions and spellbooks (which they don't know),the Russo family (and Harper) discuss on where did they come from.Apple Bloom constantly messes with the I.P.P. (to which Emily find the name hilarious) as it transported her to the museum.Emily uses the I.P.P. to get to the same location Apple Bloom's currently in.The 3 Russo siblings and Harper furtherly use it as well. Meanwhile,Scootaloo and Katie ask Phineas and Ferb to help Ginger ask Baljeet to the Danville Dance Show.Through to song Confidence,Phineas and Ferb teach her multiple basics on trying to ask someone to somewhere.In the WOWP Universe,Apple Bloom is in the Mummy exhibit and accidentally touches a Mummy coffin.Emily managed to find her as they walk to the exit.The coffin apparently opens,revealing a mummy.Outside,as the Russo siblings and Harper showed up,Emily noticed the Mummy behind AB.The Mummy's scaring the people away.Not wanting to get control by the mummy,the Russo Siblings uses a spell to transport themselves,Harper and AB to the Wizard Lair,at the cost of revealing that they are wizards to Emily and AB.Meanwhile,after learning a few steps from the other cast,Ginger manged to ask Baljeet.Baljeet willingly accepts as he and Ginger walk to that restaurant that hosts the show. In the WOWP Universe,after assuring the Russo family that they would keep the secret,the Mummy appears in the Waverly Sub Station,trying to find the Russos.Emily,while questioning about the laugh tracks again states that there must be a way to seal the Mummy.Apple Bloom stared mixing up a potion that would certainly seal away the mummy.10 minutes later,the potion's liquid is sucked into the remote.Emily seems to have the idea on how to use it.She heads outside the lair and shot the mummy with the remote,turning it into a museum piece.The Russo siblings thank the two and offers anything in return.Emily stated that she wanted a sandwich as Alex made it appear with magic."Thanks" Emily said. Songs *Confidence End Credits Ginger and Baljeet (and apparently the other cast as well) are at the restaurant watching the show.In the big finale,Emily and Apple Bloom showed up,causing the audience to applause."This is very unexpected" Emily stated as she was relieved that she's back in the world with no laugh tracks. Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line none Ferb's Line none Whatcha Doin' Perry's entrance to his lair none Evil Jingle none Memorable Quotes Background Information *Dimensions featured **Wizards of Waverly Place Universe *Characters featured: **Wizards of Waverly Place:Alex Russo,Justin Russo,Max Russo,Harper Finkle.Theresa Russo,Jerry Russo,The Mummy *The Wizards of Waverly Place characters are stylized in animation from Phineas and Ferb. *This marks the first time a dimension uses laugh track. *This is the 2nd episode that starts with the subplot. *This is the 1st episode where a character going back to the 1st dimension is occured during the credits Errors *When Time-mon is observing the nature,her eyes are coloured blue. *After Alex leaves while accidentally drop her wand,Emily's bow is nowhere to be scene. *There are several errors during the song Confidence: **When the song first start,Katie's beret is missing. **At one scene,Phineas' hair is coloured orange. **At the end of the song,the whiteboard is nowhere to be seen. Continuity *When the CMCs are giving Time-mon a tour,Tony's Deli is seen ("Mommy Can You Hear Me?") *For a split second,Captain Kid is seen ("The Belly of the Beast") *Katie mentions that she still doesn't think that Baljeet is cute ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Allusions *Due to the appearence of the Wizard of Waverly Place 'characters,there are several homages from that series: **The bumpers from the episodes of WOWP are used throughout this episode. **The I.P.P. from the episode 'Future Harper' is seen.Max still find the name hilarious. **The Mummy from the episode 'Night at the Lazerama' reappears. **When Emily and Apple Bloom are looking at the Magical objects,the Smarty Pants from the episode 'Smarty Pants' and the luggage back from the crossover episode 'Cast-Away (to Another Show)' are seen. *'Transformers Dark of the Moon-A kid is seen holding a toy similar to the Sentinel Prime from that movie. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Tara Strong as Emily Kinney,Emily-2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom *Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle Special Guest Star: *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *David Henrie as Justin Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo *John Eric Bentley as The Mummy Category:Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis